Here We Go Again
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: "Maybe we really are just some stupid summer fling, and maybe it wasn't meant to be, but you know what? I think it's a real waste, because I love you. And I don't give if a damn if you say it back or not." Duncan and Courtney. -Sorry for any F bombs- (HIATUS)
1. Me, Courtney, And The Rest Of The World

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters or any Robert Frost's poems. **

A/N: Before we start this story, I just want to say that I am one of those people who thought Duncan needed closure. He never cried over Courtney like Geoff did with Bridgette, never really got in a big misunderstanding like Gwen and Trent, he was really just screwed over when Courtney got voted off (You cease to amaze me Harold) and he never really got to think about it. I'd like this to be the fine line I see between the first season and the second- I needed something to happen to let me exactly what was going on.

OK, so with that said, we can get this show on the road!

-HERE WE GO AGAIN-

_Nature's first green is gold  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay._

_-Robert Frost 'Nothing Gold Can Stay'_

Chapter One: _Me, Courtney, and the Rest of the World_

_-Duncan-_

_Part One: _Me

There are pointless things they teach you in school.

Why would I need to know all the digits of pi in real life?

"3.14, isn't that good enough?" Three is a crowd right? Why need anymore? Heck, two was a little too much for me. One was satisfactory, because then you could focus on just that, that one little thing. When you slim things down, they are so much easier to see, to focus on, so you don't have to worry about some many things getting ahead of you or lagging behind.

Algebra 2 teachers beg to differ. "No, it's not enough, Mr. Malone." Of course it isn't.

Once you're on TV once, everyone thinks that you're always going to be looking for attention. To tell you the truth, all I really wanted was for everyone to back off. Kids passed me in the halls:

_Who would you do- Gwen or Courtney? _

_Was Geoff really that stupid?_

_Why were you so mean to Harold?_

_Do you miss her?_

Someone around the classroom dares to snicker. "Not enough for Courtney, either."

"Fuck off." I hissed, not turning around. Some whispers occurred, and I stood up, grabbed my bag, and walked out. I can imagine Courtney: _Don't cause a scene, Duncan! You'll get in trouble! Get back here!_

The teacher raised a finger. "Mr. Malone-"

"My name is Duncan." I turned to the rest of the classroom. I saw the kid was no longer snickering- like everyone around him, he looked ready to scream. The teacher had a blank look on his face. Maybe this was common in High School. The scary kid walks out, never to be seen again.

Maybe that was all I wanted.

Away from school, everything was back to normal. I walked up to my same crap car, walking away from the same crap school, going back to an even crappier house. My Dad was pissed. Mom, well, who knew where mom was.

It seems so stupid, right? Don't parents leave when you're little, like four or seven, when you can't find them again? Not when you're fifteen and almost out of the house. But I guess my mom knew me. I wouldn't look for her, and I wasn't going to.

I guess she understood that I would spend these three years without her and I'd survive so many more to come. She knew who I was- the question was if I ever really knew her.

"So look what the shithead dragged in."

Dad sat his paper on the edge of the chair, and he did that thing with his eyebrow that I can do to, where it pounces up and slowly falls back down. It used to scare me, but now I just see it as another one of his many stupid quirks.

"Yep, I'm back." I threw my stuff on the couch, coming to the kitchen. "What a long season." I had gotten back about two months ago, but I had just gotten out of juvie about six hours before. They had dropped me off at school, said to go straight home

"Nice of you to not win anything."

"Nice of you to write."

"Well, I did a better job than your mother."

I tend to pause when thrown off, but I tried to make it unnoticeable. I hate my dad for that. I hate him for throwing my mother in my face. I hate him for never saying it out loud. I hate him for never just saying what he had always thought, that I was the reason my mother left. That I was the shithead who made her just have to escape.

I wish I could tell you that my Dad had beat me when I was little and that was why I hated him so much, but it wasn't that easy. No, I wasn't going to get an excuse as though everything was just emotional trauma and I was just a misunderstood guy hiding behind my tough exterior. To tell you the truth, this was all I had ever known, to be this way.

"Dad?"

"Yep?"

"Can I move out?"

"Can you?"

"Yeah, I can."

My Dad's eyebrows furrowed. "I think you mean to ask '_may I._'" Dad had a streak of gray going down his black hair. My grandma called it wisdom. I called it being an old fart. Courtney's face would have crumpled up with that one: _Duncan, you have to respect your elders. I mean, one day, you'll be an old fart too. Will you want some kid messing with you?_

"Nah." I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. "You learned a long time ago that I don't ask for permission." It was destroy and give back with me and my Dad. You would take it, destroy it, and somehow think it was OK if you just tried to go back to the way it was before.

Although my Dad didn't look surprised, I saw that tiniest flicker in his eyes. It was the look he got when he looked at his old wedding ring, when he stared off at my baby pictures muttering about how he never thought I'd be a half-ass wise crack back then. He looked like he wanted an answer to a question he didn't want to ask. "Then why ask?"

In all truth, I'm just like my Dad. I'm ignorant. I'm stubborn. I think I always know the best answer. I don't try hard at things unless I know I'm gonna get something out of it. But there was a difference between my Dad and me.

"Because I just wanted to see if maybe you'd say yes." The difference was of course obvious. You could see it as I walked out that door, as my Dad yelled behind me that I had it wrong: I ruined his life, he hadn't ruined mine. You could see it as he slammed the door behind me, as clear as day as I turned and saluted with sarcasm, my Dad yelling throughout the house, yelling on about how if it weren't for me, maybe she'd still be here.

The difference was that I knew when to stop believing that she was gonna come back, that I knew when to stop believing that my mom was just frustrated. I knew when to stop veiling the web that my Dad loved to lay over his eyes, and when to just look at things and see that the whole world was really on fire.

_Part Two: _Courtney

Sometimes, as those flames licked the wood, as the whole camp would seem to tense and let out its breath slowly as the loser of the challenge was announced, I thought about what it would be like if I got voted off.

Geoff, he would pat my back and say: _You did good man. _DJ would smile and just nod his head. Harold would grin from ear to ear and say some lame comment. And then, of course, there was Courtney.

I imagined what she would do over and over again. At first, I thought she would smack me and say good riddance. Then maybe she might blush and wave a simple goodbye. Maybe she would look at me with disgust and tell me that she had been the one to vote my dumb ass off. And then, just maybe, a small part of me thought she would kiss me.

How come I always thought I would get voted off first? I never thought about _her _being gone before me.

So maybe that's why I was so fucked up when it happened. This girl, the one I had taken months now to make her break a rule. The one I had wrapped my arms around and drew my fingers through her hair, touched her skin, tasted her lips, this girl I was so close to and who I had fought with and tangled with, whom I had kissed and teased. This girl.

She was about to leave.

I hadn't had too long to think it over. It wasn't done yet. It wasn't supposed to be done for a long time. I never imagined that just when it was going great, I never imagined that everything would just turn around and be so wrong.

Everyone else had sympathy written on their faces (excluding Harold, of course), but they didn't understand. I ran toward that dock with the last thing I had, trying to reach the boat that was taking away everything I had worked for.

I called her name, her real name. I looked into her dark eyes and threw not only some crappy wooden skull, but I gave her what was left of my heart. I gave her my religion, my thoughts and fears and what I had thought was all gone when my mom had left. I gave everything to her and I still haven't gotten it back.

Sometimes, as I slept in my raggedy bed at camp and listened to the other guys breathing quietly, I would wonder if she had ever wanted me as much as I needed her.

_Part Three_: The World

People are so shallow.

I love how people believe that one summer can really give us enough time to really know someone. I know nothing about her. Where does she live, when is her birthday- to tell you the truth (and this will make you roll your eyes), I don't even know her last name. And yet I said 'I love you'. And she believed me.

I think maybe I should be more positive, I mean, we did have something. And that was more than I had bargained for, and hey- at the time I probably would've given her the moon if that was what it took. But what's the point in positivity if it's over?

Such as grades. If you know you can't get into college, why worry about it by hoping and dreaming, and then being shut down? That's where positivity gets you. Nowhere. Such as my mom. When is she coming back? Why should I care? She's nowhere. Such as my Dad. Without my mom, where is his life going?

Nowhere. Somehow, I think I knew where I was before, but now I'm lost in my home town. I'm driving away from my father, circling around the mystery that is my mother, and heading to the United States with only a plane ticket and an address that may not even be right.

Because at least I know where I'm going. Because there is no way I'm going to follow in my parents footsteps and wind up being a nobody going nowhere.

A/N: Yeah, so it's another Duncan and Courtney thing, but this time I wanna kind of stick to TDI's original plot and see it in both point of views, because I hate getting input from just one character, because I think it's both of them that make the couple so wonderful.

This chapter had parts, and I think maybe I'll continue doing that. I think it seems fancy. And then I can make small transitions without totally flipping the story over.

Another thing: Duncan and his Dad have problems with each other in every story, but I wanted to put some stress on the whole mother and son relationship, although for now it may only be one side of it.

Thanks for reading and thanks to anyone who gives me some feedback. Love you guys- Cereal


	2. Make, Repair, Break Again

-HERE WE GO AGAIN-

_Love that boy,_ _  
like a rabbit loves to run_

_I said I love that boy_ _  
like a rabbit loves to run_

_Love to call him in the morning_ _  
love to call him_ _  
"Hey there, son!"_

_-Walter Dean Myers 'Love That Boy'_

Chapter Two: Make, Repair, Break Again- The Story of my Stupid Heart

-_Courtney-_

_Part One: _Make

When I came home from TDI, my parents were not ones to be messed with. They complained that I had missed so much study practice. They had said to me that I was going to end up failing if I didn't start now. They had said to me about how all of my other twelve brothers and sisters were all going to make it except for me if I didn't get back to business.

My parents had moved, yet again, this time out of Canada and into the US. We had never stayed in the same place for more than eight months. Would you believe that at one point when I was only five we had lived in Puerto Rico? Mom and Dad both worked some crazy jobs, so I was not surprised when as soon as I got off the plane for TDI, we were all hopping on another one to go to someplace else.

So technically, everything was the same old, same old.

Except now, all my sisters would gather around and always ask about what he was really like. "Did you ever say you loved him? Did you guys do it? Do you still talk to him sometimes?"

Sadly… no, no, and no.

It was a pity that I refused to talk to anyone in the family about it; but with Dad as pissed as he was about me not only stealing with but, well, kissing this boy- _And Lord knows what else you two did at that resort!- _I was lucky that my parents weren't too good with punishment, considering they never had to perform it.

To tell you the truth, I was glad that no one really brought it up. I guess everyone at home and at school thought it was a sensitive subject. But secretly, I wished that maybe someone might mention it, might tell me how cute we were, and might not be so afraid of those feeling resurfacing again. I wanted an excuse to feel what I was scared of feeling again.

When I turned 18 that August, my parents let me move out. They had enough kids crowding the house as it was, and they had always been eager to get us out and about to have more room. I had picked out a small townhouse in the middle of the city and told them I'd be fine.

Something had changed between us though. Mom still kissed my forehead and told me that she loved me and she wiped her eyes quickly. Dad had hugged me and said that he was going to miss me. I loved the heartfelt moment, but there was something in their eyes that I had never seen before- doubt. I don't think my parents had ever believed I couldn't do something. Thinking that they thought less of me only made me get out faster.

I took nothing but my clothes, my sheets, and some personal belongings. I had to drive home in the dead of the night at 2 am when I realized I had forgotten it. I had literally lost myself when I realized it was not by my bedside. I had ran up the stairs, my Dad asking what in hell could be so important, my mother telling him to calm down, that it was probably just an extra bag of tampons.

I went up the stairs and wiped the sweat off my forehead, stuffing it in my pocket. How was I ever gonna make it without that one thing that had helped me remember? When I woke up and wondered how his voice had sounded, when I went to sleep trying to remind myself what he smelled like, what he tasted like, I would just look at that stupid little skull and wonder why I even cared anymore.

I would wonder why I still told myself that he didn't matter anymore. I would have to think, _why do I keep lying to myself? _I would have to wonder why he had never got the nerve to call. I had to think about how I could be so stupid as to believe that he ever would.

_Part Two: _Repair

The first two days of my new school year, I wore a disguise.

I put on glasses and wore completely different clothes. When I realized that I couldn't take it anymore, that no one would ever recognize me, I convinced myself to come to school on that third day looking normal. Everyone asked me to sign their backpack, and all the guys asked if Duncan thought I was good and if he would mind them making it with me.

You know what's worse than being the school slut? Being the school's most famous kiss, being the school's most famous phobia, most famous crotch kick- it went on and on. I couldn't find anyone who wanted to be my friend. They wanted sex, they wanted money (which I didn't even have), and they mostly wanted to be able to hop on Facebook and MySpace and twitter and say "Hey, guess what? I know Courtney off of Total Drama Island! I'm selling her used floss on eBay for only $30!"

_It is disgusting. _It's just foul how much that people want fame. It's sick how so many kids say that I can suck balls, no, not because they know me, but because I am known more than them. I'm sorry to say it, and I know it sounds selfish, but these people are JEALOUS.

Jealous!

Of me!

I have always been the girl who never had any friends. Yes, the occasional study buddy, but that doesn't count. I was invited to only the parties that I couldn't avoid, and never went to any, and I know who I am. I read books. I watch TV. And I hear what people say in the halls. I'm that girl, the one who does everything in school and who's gonna be successful and who knows where she's going and the girl who is gonna get a big smack in the face when she realizes that she has no friends.

Well, I can't help it. That's just who I am. I'm not saying that I like it, or that I hate it. I'm just telling you that if it pisses you off or something, you should understand that I am a biracial girl whose father had a rough life with a missing dad and whose mother didn't make it through high school but worked her ass off to become a college professor. You have to understand that my sisters and brothers were so busy caring for one another that none of them ever cared much for school. You have to know that I was the 6th youngest, and the 6th oldest. I was the one who was the youngest for the first five years of my life. And I was the only person in my family to have that perfect life. You have to understand that I'm not going to be the ass wipe that wasted it all.

And you have to know that the hardest thing in life was letting Duncan kiss me. For so many years I have understood that I can do anything. And when Duncan invited me to steal some peanut butter, when he kissed my lips so sweetly my heart melted, when he threw that skull and waved to me with that sad puppy dog face, I started to understand that I couldn't do it all.

_Part Two: _Broken

The sky is green and I can't help but sigh. I have been stuck in here for too long, what seems like hours now, and I have been waiting for him to come like he said he would. He promised, I think, he kissed my fingers that night and told me that the fish cabin didn't seem so scary anymore. He had bit my lip hard enough to draw blood and nipped at my neck saying that this night should never end. We had stared at each other all night, just sitting there, talking, never drawing our eyes away and he had said we needed to come back here. "It may smell like dead tuna, but it's our privacy." Nothing is private here.

We are all trapped in this place and the birds keep singing and I'm wondering why, if only because it is the dead of night. I realize that I can't remember the challenge. I can't remember anything except how he tasted of peanut butter and a couple of smokes.

He walks through the door and looks at me with a wink. But he tries to touch me and his hand goes straight through me. I think it was just a trick to my eye so I reach for him, but it's not an allusion. I am a pasty see-through and I think of how this could happen but not for too long.

Duncan's eyes are sad, but he grins at me. I say that now nothing will ever be the same. How can we touch, how can we hold each other and kiss and squeeze each other's hand for reassurance? How can he love me anymore? I start to cry transparent tears. They sizzle as they touch the ground.

He reaches over and touches a tear before it hits the floor. It doesn't go through him. He then says to me the scariest thing- "Some things can't fade, Princess." I am fading away slowly though, and he reaches out for me, to hold me, but I'm gone. And I see him sitting there with the tear drop on his finger and I wonder why he thought I could last forever.

I see him though he can't see me. I can hear him but he can't hear me. And people keep fading away like me, and I see him and Gwen and Heather and Owen and suddenly Duncan is fading too. "Duncan!" I yell. I scream because he doesn't want to be like me. He doesn't want to have to be here.

But he smiles. And he looked at me, and I realize he can see me, he can hear me! I am jumping for joy and ask him why he is so happy. He was there and people could see and hear him and he could live. And he points at me and says that's why. I'm blushing.

Then in the next two seconds I'm gone. Duncan is standing there in disbelief and so am I. I keep wondering why I'm disappearing and I wonder if maybe it's my own doing. It's as if Duncan can hear my thoughts and suddenly he fades too. He is gone, I am gone, but our goners aren't the same. He is here and I am there. I wonder if maybe he likes it that way. I wonder if he knows that I truly don't.

It's the worst dream I've ever had. It's the best and it suddenly struggles down to the most pitiful thing that I have seen. Me. Alone. Me. As I always was. And that is sad. It's pathetic and I want to tell myself that I can do this but I can't. I never really could but at least before I believed that I could. At least before I was blissfully unaware of how miserable I am. It's the worst dream ever and yet I keep replaying it over and over again, and I look at his face- does he dream too? Or is he already with some other girl, saying that she is his princess? It's the worst dream and I can't let it go. I just CAN'T.

_-HERE WE GO AGAIN-_

I have grown somewhat over the time. I'm 18 now, living in my own house and I'm in my senior year at high school. And I'm taking the year off. A year off to think. A year off to settle all the college courses I'll be taking, to get this fame to rub off, to spend my last year at high school just doing Courtney stuff. No reality shows. I feel mature.

Day's like these are the days I worship. It's raining and summer is still hanging around. Here in the US it school starts later, and they kind of squeeze all the days in. It's OK for me, a long summer, a short winter. More of these days make all the difference. And I have two more weeks until then.

My little house was very nice. It was a two bedroom, a small kitchen, bathroom, and a tiny living room. Everything is just my size and I love it. It's as though it was all made for me. It's just a cute little house and I think I like it better with nothing unpacked. Boxes surround me and I know where everything is, because it's all labeled really nice. I could live like this, everything laid out for you, so you know what turns to make and what turns to most definitely avoid.

I don't get many visitors except for a few relatives and old acquaintances who came to tell they think it's great that I'm on my own. No brothers or sisters or mom or dad. So independent. It's a lie to say I don't miss them. It's a lie to say I want to go home though.

So I am sitting there thinking about how Bridgette has texted me for a while. I am thinking about how it tortures me that she is the only real friend I ever had. Well, except for him. But that's old news. She is the only real friend I have now.

I turn on the radio and start to jam to some song I've never heard before. I'm jumping up and down and I can't find the willpower to stop. I fall back on the boxes and tell myself that this is what I want. I tell myself so many times that I'm sure of it.

I am scared when the phone suddenly rings from within a box and I scramble to get it. I pulled through the boxes and suddenly nothing seemed so organized anymore. "Dear lord."

I finally reach the phone and realize it's a number I don't know. I suppose its Bridgette calling from somewhere or maybe some college and answer it quickly. "Hi, this is Courtney." I was ready to hear another human voice. I wondered how I hadn't realized how lonely I had felt.

"Courtney?" I don't recognize the voice, but something stirs in my stomach. I wonder why I feel like I have to throw up.

"This is her, may I ask whose calling?" I jumped off of the boxes, dusting myself up and walking to the kitchen. I was ultimately worn out and wondered if summer could only last so long.

The voice breathes out nervously. "Princess, I'm um-"

I stopped short. The phone dropped out of my hand, and I felt like I could hear every rain drop, like I could hear the heartbeat of a lady bug. _He was calling me? HE WAS CALLING ME?_

I dove for the phone and held it back to my ear. He was still talking, "-by your house, only because I was in town, and your brother Caleb answered the door, and-"

"Duncan?" I never knew I could sound so sad. My whole heart was thumping but all I could think about was him actually calling me. Was this him? I hoped it was. But I had the compulsion to shut the phone and leave it alone and tell him to never call back. I bit my lip.

He answered 'yeah' and then continued as though I hadn't spoke. "And he asked who I was, but I could tell that he already knew, and then he punched me, and he told me that if I ever came back here he'd kick my ass, but then I told him he couldn't if he tried and I told him I just wanted to see you. And then I tried to push my way through the door and then I found out that you have seven brothers."

I drew in a shaky breath, but I couldn't speak. He kept going after a few seconds. "I'm really beat up, and I took one of their phones while they weren't looking and called you, because I don't know where I am out here. The US is weird. So-"

"Where are you?" It was the question that had been stuck in my mind for so long. I wondered if maybe it would satisfy me or just make me wish I had never asked.

Duncan laughed softly, and my heart melted a bit, but I internally slapped myself. Don't get yourself all worked over him again.

"I'm sitting on the side of some restaurant on… Newbury Lane."

"Why?"

He laughed again, this time a little louder, with that signature snicker. "Your brothers beat me pretty bad, Princess. I got to give them their props. Of course, being related to you…"

"I'm about to hang up." I wasn't kidding. I was tired of this, and my whole mind was telling me that this was stupid. He was stupid. Us was stupid.

But that all changed in the last two seconds. "You still have that skull, sweetheart?" He said it so sincerely, and she could imagine him hanging his head down, waiting for her answer, a slight frown.

I shook my head, and somewhere in my mind something yelled, "This is it, Courtney! Either you blow this or you go to him! Go and torture yourself again. Go ahead."

Another part of my mind said that I _did _still have that skull. I sighed despite myself, biting my lip and feeling a familiar feeling coming over me- annoyance. I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes, and the little voice said it was just like old times. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Princess-"

"Shut-up."

Here we go again.


	3. How Much I've Remembered

HERE WE GO AGAIN

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears_

_-Hoobastank 'The Reason'_

**Chapter Three**: How Much I've Remembered

_-Duncan-_

_Part One:_ Scared

If I had to make a statement on the first time I met Courtney, I would have to say 'blank'. Not because I didn't know what to say. She was just a blank face. A blank person. Utterly dull. And I was nothing like that.

I mean, she prided herself in wearing gray for god's sake, she always followed the damn rules, and, well, she was just there. She was boring and I couldn't care less if she was there or not. She could fall off that damn mountain and not come back up and I'm not sure if I would give a shit.

But it was then and there that I realized she wasn't just some blank canvas. Chris had said it was her turn to jump, and she had said 'no'. Maybe it was just me, just because I am one of those people who like to dwell on things, but I think this was a small way for Courtney to rebel. I saw it so much more over the next eight weeks, but that was the first time. I knew that somewhere deep inside her, oh so deep, she had a side that forced her to say 'no'.

It had made me see that, hell, she might not be that bad.

And then her whole leadership bravado came out. This pissed me off to no end. If anything, this team should be bowing down to me, not fucking stabbing me in the nose with a stick while I'm asleep.

"Because I can promise you that if you don't help, you'll be the one going home, **darling.**"

She liked blackmail. It was just as I had thought. She was bitch. A bitch to the core, and I was scared when I found that I was scared of her. Something made me say 'OK' to her. Something inside me made me not say 'no'.

It was scary to think that my parents could never get to me, not my best friends, not anyone had ever been able to make me agree with them without me getting a better deal. Nobody except for this tiny little bitchy chick.

And that scared the hell out of me.

What she did to me scared the hell out of me.

My stomach felt bubbly and my heart would swoon, and for some reason I always found myself looking for her and wanted to show some type of affection. I wanted her to see that I was there and that I was needed not only by this team, but by her.

It was only the second challenge when I could feel myself sinking. I was dumb enough to ignore it for so long that one day, I drowned. And then I realized that nobody was there to help me get back out of those waters that had been her. I realized that the challenges had meant nothing to me. I realized that drowning meant nothing to me. I realized that nothing really meant anything to me anymore.

Nothing except her.

And she scared the shit out of me.

For some reason, I thought maybe, just maybe, she was just like the other girls. I'd get over her quickly. But I realized that Courtney had life plans. I didn't. Courtney had a good family. I didn't. Courtney had a future. I didn't. All I had ever had was her.

So when she left, well, she had things to get back to, a life worth living to continue without me.

Sadly, I realized it. I realized the sad truth that was me without her.

I had nothing. Everything didn't really matter. Everything except her.

I realized that she had everything. She had most of what she wanted. What would I mean to her?

And that was what really scared me. What really scared me was knowing that she was out there living without me and I was sitting here dead and wondering why I had ever though someone like her was ever gonna need someone like me. Wondering how I thought someone like me could ever forget someone like her.

She wasn't blank. She was a painted canvas, with colors of the rainbows and finger prints of her past and future. She was the most beautiful piece of art in the world and an artist is nothing without his art. It was the truth, because I couldn't find anything that could compare to someone like her. And it scared the hell out of me.

_-HERE WE GO AGAIN-_

_Part Two: _Listen

Courtney didn't seem very excited on the phone, just shocked. Oh, to know I still had such an effect on her though. It made my heart pound.

I wasn't actually beat up THAT bad, it just hurt to walk. Courtney's seven brothers had seemed big, but they were only able to rough me up. I was too quick. I'd been to juvie, and I'd had to dart my way in and out of fights. A reason I couldn't go to jail: it doesn't matter if you're quick or not. You could still be somebody's girlfriend.

My inner Courtney came back again. _Duncan, _she placed a hand on her hip, _No, no, no more talk about getting anally raped. _See, she was always there now. She had been screaming at me the whole way here, and now she was prissy because, well, the real Courtney hadn't sounded too great on coming to get me from 'all the way out here'.

I sat for a minute and then felt the need to, well, piss. It happens when you stay in the same spot for a while. There weren't any businesses that weren't a good walking distance away, but I saw some tree's about 20 steps away. I thought, well, you know… who's out here to see? No one.

I stepped over there, my bones aching the whole way, but finally got to a point where I could slip down my fly and let out a sweet release. It had only been about five seconds when all hell broke loose.

"Duncan?"

Oh. Shit.

I groaned, but there was no stopping it now. "Courtney, don't come over here-"

"What are you doing?" I could hear her footsteps coming closer. I made small noises for her to not come closer. I mean, how long can I piss? It had been like, fifteen seconds already! But it just kept coming and- "Duncan! Oh my-"

I told her, didn't I? I tried to tell her and she didn't listen! She never freaking listens!

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

When we were first on Total Drama Island, I told Courtney that I bet the food was rank. I informed the rest of the people on our team as well. I had some candy bars in my bag. I was feeling generous- besides, I wanted these guys to at least kind of like me, not to vote me off in the first episode.

Everyone seemed so happy about it, and told me that they owed me one. Except. Her. "You think I'm going to fall for this? You can't bribe me with chocolate, you criminal." She had flipped her hair and walked out of the cabin, and some people had followed her. My only thoughts: What a bitch!

I was a little pissed that she had been able to see through me. She just didn't listen to anything I had to say.

It was really, now that I think of it, a challenge. A turn on, for me. I just didn't know it at the time.

I think from that moment on, my only wish was for her to listen to what I had to say. To maybe once, say, "Oh, Duncan! You are so right!" Trust me, for a long time, I told myself I just wanted her to agree with me, but sooner than later, I realized what I wanted was for her to want me. (A/N: I want you to want me… great song btw)

I mean, I really thought I had her when we got stuck during the paintball deer hunter challenge.

She had said one way was back to camp, I had said mine. I think we were really both kind of pissed at each other, so we just scoffed and walked on. Which goes to show how much we really need to get over ourselves. Because it just gets us in way more trouble than we would've gotten in the first place. But, I think that's what I miss the most.

I mean, I miss fighting and arguing with her. As much as it annoys me, I think it's great that she's willing to fight for her way, even if she gets a bit abusive. To tell you the truth, she isn't really that mean. Everyone always thought that Courtney was bossy and rude, and well, the first layer of her is. But I think she just doesn't want to get hurt. So she just thinks that if she lets you know that she's the authority and has control, you aren't gonna try to hurt her before she hurts you. That's why I think she's mad when she doesn't get her way. I think she's feeling like she's failed and let someone hurt her.

No one really ever knew what was going on in her head, but I like the way that she didn't listen to anyone. She was like this one big rebellion. And she didn't even know it! She was a rebel, as much as she didn't want to admit. She wasn't out for popularity; she was out for the win. And that's truth. That's honesty.

And Courtney is an honest truth. A truth isn't always pretty. But Courtney is beautiful. So you tell me: how could I not help but fall in love with her? How could I not just want her to listen to me? There's no answer.

Of course, someone may say that there were ways I could have avoided this, but then again, do I ever listen?

_Part Three_: Remembering

"You are such an asshole."

"It's not like I didn't warm you-"

"I saw your PENIS, Duncan! You need to understand the key words here." She breathed in deeply, her voice unhinged, as she gripped the steering wheel, taking a hard left.

I sighed, exasperated. She was wearing me down. So she saw my penis. Not like she hadn't thought about it before.

OK, Ok, I'll mentally slap myself for that one. Courtney probably didn't dream about my penis (probably, maybe, maybe NOT).

"Listen sweetheart, I'm sorry that I have bodily functions and that you can't take a hint. When a man is turned around, and he tells you to go away, it probably means-"

"I." She started, and I decided to just stopped talking. I remembered the times like this. She was about to scream. She was gonna yell. She was gonna- "SAW YOUR FUCKING DICK, DUNCAN! Keep it in your pants!"

"I had to piss!" I yelled. People around us, sitting quietly in their cars, stared, but it's not like I cared. People tend to stare at me anyway, weather because they think I'm a punk or because they think I'm sexy. I can't see that I didn't enjoy either type of attention. "What are you not understanding about this?"

She shook her head. She then faced me, and it was the first time I had gotten a good look at her since we had hopped in the car all angry and fuming. Of course she was everything I had dreamed of. Somehow she had managed to get even more beautiful than she was before. Her hair was still that short brown, but she had let it grow out a bit. She had more color in her cheeks, and her eyes were softer, much more tired than I remembered them.

But then again, she was so much the same. Nothing had changed about her voice- still loud and angry, and her freckles were still splashed across her cheeks. She still had old scar under her ear that she got when Sadie had hit her with apples and she hit a tree branch.

Maybe I was just a sap, but I couldn't help but smile. "You haven't changed a bit, Princess."

Her face went from angry to soft to weird. Her blush was prominent on her face. "You haven't either." I tried to say something else, but she cut me off. "Are you hungry?" I could tell that she was still a bit racked by my statement. Her eyes were foggy, as if elsewhere, but her voice was softer.

I shrugged. "Sure." I started to say something, but then thought better. "Can we… talk?"

Courtney's eyes went rigid. She frowned, turning right into some fast food place. "_After_ we eat."

I sighed. Of course, things would be sketchy. But looking at her face again, I guess it was worth it. I'd flown all the way out here. And she had always made me wait. And even I had to wait forever for her…

Then so be it.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on an update guys. –smiles sheepishly- I'll try harder! :D

Thanks for reading!


	4. Jealousy and the Whole Damn Whoreder

HERE WE GO AGAIN

_'Cause I've been wandering 'round  
With the same old blues  
That have been dragging me down  
If you feel the same way too  
Maybe it takes two_

-Michael Buble 'Whatever It Takes'

**Chapter Four: **Jealousy and the Whole Damn Whoreder

_-Courtney-_

_Part One: _Jealous

If anything, being with Duncan makes you jealous.

Once we kissed, everything seemed to be so much more clear to me. I had always noticed when girls stared at him too long, when they laughed a little too loud at his jokes, but now… everything was so much more obvious.

I mean, I had never been jealous about anything. Everyone was just another person, and I was always better than them, always able to beat them, and I never really cared about boys or who liked who. If there was anything I could say about myself, it was that I was never one to get worked up over something as cliché as a guy.

And then Duncan kissed me.

And all of that changed.

Every single time any stupid girl on that stupid island talked to him, got too close to him, smiled at him, I would feel my throat clench up. The worst thing was once when I heard myself _growl _because a girl was getting too close to him for my comfort. I realized that I wasn't just being my normal Courtney self.

I wanted Duncan all to myself. The thought of him with anyone else broke my heart, made me want to throw things. I had never felt that way about anything before! So what, who cared, you can always replace it.

But maybe that was just it.

If anything, I couldn't replace Duncan. He was him, and original, and although people would beg to differ, beg to say that there were tons of guys out there that were just like him, I knew- I know that he is irreplaceable.

Because the way he cracks jokes at inappropriate times, the way he's a total sexist, the way he touches me, the way he talked to me, the way he knew what to say but then sometimes did not, the way he was everything I hated yet had come to love…

Only he could do that.

Just the thought of him making someone else feel that way ate away at me more than anything else could. I had always been jealous of my parents, with all my brothers and sisters consuming their attention, but this was a completely different feeling.

The point was, I wanted Duncan all to myself. So when I left and he was still there, each day I worried about what was going on.

What if he feel in love with someone else? Then where would I be? Back to square one, back to the beginning, which shouldn't have felt so bad, but it did. It was the worst thing I had ever felt, and the one thing that I knew would break me forever was losing him.

And then I let him go. And I think I started to hate myself then. I didn't want to admit that it was a mistake, but the fact that every time I thought of him with someone else ate at me, the way that every time I imagined his newest whore, the reasons that I couldn't stand the belief that he had moved on and that I was still here…

It ate at me every day. The more jealous I was, the more I knew that I was nothing without him.

_-HERE WE GO AGAIN-_

_Part Two: _Stuck

Being with Duncan again was invigorating, and it hadn't even been an hour yet.

We had drove over to McDonalds, since there really wasn't anything else here. As we pulled up to the drive-thru, Duncan snorted. "I'll take a Big Mac, babe."

And then, suddenly, that angry feeling rushed through me, that one I hadn't felt in a long time, the one that came back a hundred times stronger than I expected it to. "Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, and even I was surprised at the way my voice cracked. He hadn't even said anything wrong.

He gave me a smirked, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Damn Princess. PMS, much?"

I shrugged his shoulder off, chewing my lip. "Just making up for lost time, I guess." At that, he smiled, and I fought to hold back a grin.

I turned to the speaker, and then I remembered how much I hated these things. Over the course of the next five minutes, I had to repeat the order about fifty times, and I'm still pretty sure she hadn't gotten the order right. I was about to step out and punch the microphone when Duncan laid his hand on mine to calm me.

I completely stopped, turning to look at him with wide eyes. Sparks flew up my hand and I felt my breath hitch. Just this one little touch, this one gesture could trigger all this? I wanted to roll my eyes, but another feeling was over powering that.

Most of all, I wanted to kiss Duncan. Right here, right now. I felt my lips begin to burn because I wanted him on me, wanted my lips on his, wanted to be with him like we used to. As we leaned towards each other, I felt that same excitement I remembered feeling during our first kiss, the feeling of doing something bad that was still so right, the feeling of-

"Um, lady, are you still there?" The scratchy voice came from the mike, and this time, I _really _wanted to punch it.

Duncan grunted, and I took my hand away from his, feeling cold and stupid. What had I been about to do? I was falling into the same steps, the same way as before. What was wrong with me?

Duncan leaned over me and turned to the mike. "We'll have one Big Mac, two medium cokes, and a double cheeseburger, no onions, for my Princess. Sound good?" I felt my heart flutter. For one, his hand was practically resting on my chest, and two… he had called me **his** princess.

The lady in the mike made a few clicks with her tongue. "OK, so I got a Biggie, a double, don't let it stink, and two medium quenchers?" She repeated back, if you could call that English.

Duncan nodded, leaning back in his seat. "You got it, babe." There was the Duncan we all knew. Couldn't keep himself from flirting with every girl he came in contact with.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, scoffing. And to think I had been about to kiss that pig.

"That'll be $4.95, second window, please."

_-HERE WE GO AGAIN-_

As much as I couldn't help myself, Duncan's pet names actually kind of made me happy. They were cute, usually, except for 'Cyclops' and 'jumpy McChicken'. Yeah, those names I just wanted to forget.

But 'sunshine' and 'darling' weren't all that bad.

And 'Princess' wasn't bad at all.

I guess that's the one that stuck the most. Not once, no one had ever called me princess. I had been called many different names- such as 'nice tits', 'ghetto booty', 'bitch', 'kiss ass', 'fun sucker fucker' (that one was really creative), etc., etc.

But no one had ever called me Princess.

I mean, I'd had my parents call me nicknames and stuff, but Princess? Never had been called that. And it was really, really annoying.

At first.

I mean, things grow on you! Little things like that, how he said it with a certain edge but also a hint of something I couldn't identify with. Whenever he said the nickname, it was like his eyes lit up, like it was something that belonged to him, like, when he said that, _I_ belonged to him. At least some small part of me did.

Yeah, those type of things grow on you. Duncan himself grows on you.

Or maybe it's just me. All I know is that he didn't have to do much to catch my attention, even if for the longest time it was due to anger and mixed confusing feelings. But that's only because I didn't really know what I feeling was around Duncan. It was all so weird, those butterflies in my stomach that made me want to barf, the way he caused my whole mind to melt, the things he did to my heart.

Being called Princess wasn't just some annoying little thing that pissed me off. I wanted people to think that, I wanted him to think that, but the truth always comes out in the end.

Because in the end, all I wanted was to be his princess, not just a little, but all the way, 100 percent. Maybe I wasn't really thinking when I kissed him. Maybe I was.

But I know why I did it. Even if it didn't occur to me right at that moment, even if I didn't think about it all that much, even if it was just a little voice in the back of my mind, it didn't change the fact that it was obvious why I kissed Duncan.

In that hot kiss, that one that I questioned- _Do I taste like vomit?- _that kiss that Duncan responded back to, the kiss that made everything fall into place and that cause everything to break apart, I put one simple request.

One last thing before I gave myself up.

I asked, in that kiss, even if he never knows it-

I asked if I could be his Princess.

And I'm pretty sure he said yes.

_-HERE WE GO AGAIN-_

_Part Three: _Explosion

One thing I know for sure:

The line for McDonalds should never take more than 20 minutes. I mean, dear lord! We had been sitting here for nearly half an hour, and I was still not eating anything fattening.

Duncan sighed, looking to me with a smirk. "You holding up there, Princess?" Obviously, Duncan was having too much fun with this. The whole time we had been sitting here, he had just been making those small comments that either made my heart race or caused me to slap him.

Same old, same old.

Though, I thought, it wasn't all the same. I hadn't seem Duncan in quite some time, and if I told the truth, he looked pretty good. OK, he looked great. But when did he not? His Mohawk was a little bit limp, and his lip was split due to my brothers, but other than that, he looked fine. He had gotten taller, and his eyes were darker than I remembered. But they still held that look that only he could pull off.

I had missed him. Although I would never admit it, I had missed him with all my heart.

Duncan looked ahead of us and smiled. "Time to eat!" I looked at where his eyes were glued and I swear, I heard the angels sing. We were next up to the window!

I heard a chuckle beside me. Duncan held back a smile as I looked at him quizzically. "What are you laughing at?"

He brushed his shoulder on mine. "Nothing. Just thinking about old times." I couldn't help but bite my lip to stop from crying.

This was all really upsetting. I couldn't help but feel that I was missing out, that I needed to do something, that-

A car horn honked behind us and I growled under my breath. I pulled up and faced the window, tearing my eyes away from Duncan. This was why we weren't together. Because this was what he did to me.

The window opened, and there was the girl who I guessed had taken our order before. She looked about a year older than me, and she had really dark black eye shadow. I almost stuck out my tongue but stopped myself.

And that was when I saw it.

Her eyes looked me over really quick, before going straight to Duncan, and damn, did her pupils gleam. I saw her mouth twitch a bit, like she was holding back a grin.

And for some reason, my blood started to boil.

_Bitch._

She smiled slickly at Duncan, completely ignoring me. "A Big Mac, a double no onions, two cokes?" Her name tag said 'Julia'.

_Fuck you, __**Julia.**_

Duncan just gave her the same smirk, and I just know he saw that I didn't like this girl, but he was playing with her anyway. "You got it, baby." Now he was just being a dick!

Julia started to speak to him, but then my mouth was suddenly drenched in venom. "Um, wait, can you repeat the whore-der?"

All of our eyes went wide.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

Duncan was in hysterics. He started laughing that high laugh that went up an octave and then down an octave, the one that boomed in my ears and the one that meant he was going to be in tears he was laughing so hard.

Julia was looking at me with hard eyes.

I was still trying to except the fact that I had just asked her to repeat the whole WHORE-der. What the hell was wrong with me?

She repeated it back and we took our bags, and Duncan was still howling with laughter as we drove off. "**Whore-der! **Damn, Princess, you just made my day!"

As embarrassed as I was, I couldn't help but start to laugh with him as he put an arm around my shoulder, and that's when it happened.

He put his lips to my neck.

And my mind exploded into a million pieces.

A/N: Omigosh, I'm so, so, sorry for the delay on this story! I hate myself for leaving you guys hanging. *hangs head in shame*

I'll try harder! :D

Thanks for reading!


	5. An Idiot, A Bitch, And A Skull

HERE WE GO AGAIN

* * *

_So if I ever see you on the street_

_I'll pretend that I didn't see_

_And turn my face_

_No use in small talk anyways_

_Because if I look into your eyes_

_Then I'll have to say goodbye_

_And that'll break my heart_

_So I won't even start_

_No, I won't even start_

-David Choi 'Won't Even Start'

* * *

Chapter Five: **An Idiot, A Bitch, And The Skull That Brought Them Together**

* * *

_-Duncan-_

* * *

_Part One: _**Idiot**

* * *

I've known for a very long time that Courtney thinks I'm an idiot.

She thinks I'm stupid. It was evident in her eyes the first time I saw her and it has been ever since. I can remember how, even when I did a challenge right, she would look at me like I was, well… beneath her or something.

Which I pretty much am. I mean, in looks, I think we're both equal, and I win out in style and popularity and awesomeness. Don't get me wrong, I'm great, and I know that. What do you think the cocky smirk is for?

But Courtney… she's always been smarter than me.

Hell, Courtney is smarter than most everyone I know. She's like a mother freaking encyclopedia. I mean, who cares about all that stuff, right? No one gives a rat's ass if you can name all the elements on the periodic table or understand Shakespeare. You don't make friends for having a 4.3 GPA, you don't get an award for being teacher's pet.

That doesn't mean that I didn't find her utterly attractive for it. I don't know, maybe after dating so many girls with huge tits and little to no brain capacity, she was just so… different.

She was intelligent, but she was beautiful.

She was stuck-up, but she still laughed at me.

She was prideful.

But she still liked me back.

So it's all just weird to me. I guess I'm being a little too hard on myself saying that I didn't deserve Courtney, but in the end, she could have probably won Total Drama if I hadn't come into play. She probably could have had any guy on the island if she wanted to, but she picked me.

And you know, you'd think that, once we got past the whole 'I like you, you like me' part of the relationship- you would think she would stop giving me that look.

But no. She still looked at me with that same expression. That same expression that said, 'You are such a freaking idiot'.

But you know, it had gotten softer.

More like a compliment than a harsh comment.

Somewhere along the line, Courtney stopped thinking of me as just, 'that stupid idiot'; because when she looked at me, it was with that same mixture of anger and pride that was always there, but something was different. Her eyes shone a little brighter. Her mouth twitched a little, as if she was trying her hardest to hold back a smile that kept trying to resurface.

I think she crossed a line at one point that made me not, 'that idiot'.

Instead, I was 'her idiot'.

And I can't say I didn't like being one if it meant being hers.

* * *

_Part Two: _**Bitch**

It would be an understatement to say the ride was quiet.

It was fucking awkward as hell.

After the kiss to the neck, Courtney's face had gone heated and she had refused to look at me. Maybe

I'm over reacting, but damn! I fucking messed up. She had thrown the cheeseburger at me and focused intensely on driving back to her house.

She had tasted great, better than this cheeseburger.

I fought back the urge to taste it again.

I don't know why I did it. Hell, I don't really have a reason for much of anything. I'm a spur of the moment kind of guy, and if I feel like it, I do it. Can't say that was always the best route, since that philosophy has gotten me stuck in juvie more than a fair share of times. But I guess, at the moment, with Courtney laughing, smiling, looking just breath taking-ly hot, I just…

Damn, I really wanted her. Like now.

But then, of course, I had jumped on it too fast and screwed things up. Again. What the hell was wrong with me?

* * *

Of course, when I had first started liking Courtney, I had to wonder.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I mean, really? She's a bitch. A total bitch. Trust me, I know the difference between PMS and just being a giant ass hat. Courtney was most definitely the latter of the two.

She thought she was better than everybody else. C'mon. It was obvious by the way she looked when she wouldn't jump off that cliff. Who cared if everyone else had jumped? They were just stupid people.

She was a fine, pretty princess who couldn't bother breaking a nail by jumping into some water.  
Shark infested water, yeah, but still. The rest of us jumped in, no sweat. And this chick is going to say that she is a major asset to our team. Yeah. Freaking. Right.

So yeah, there you go. When I first met Courtney, I thought she was a bitch, nothing more nothing less.

I thought she was hot, yeah.

I thought she'd be a good romp in the sack, hell yeah.

But I knew I wouldn't let that happen. Since she was bitch and everything.

So I had this set in my mind. I wasn't going to be friends with Courtney, I wasn't going to like Courtney, and I most definitely wasn't going to _kiss_Courtney.

See how things go wrong?

Things get fucked up. Life doesn't go how you want it to. Shit hits the fan. Me falling head over heels for Courtney is probably the best example for all those statements. It's proof that you can't shake off a feeling.

Before I knew it, she had me in the palm of her hand. I was willing, vulnerable, waiting. I fell for her. And I fell hard. I'll never know exactly how much Courtney felt for me, but I gotta tell you, it couldn't be as much as I felt for her. Probably not even half as much.

I wanted to know her, wanted to talk to her, and dammit! That's not what you do with girls! You make-out with them, you flirt with them, you fuck them! That's what you do!

But I even though I wanted to do all those things with Courtney, I still wanted to take care of her. Just hold her, kiss her forehead, whisper the sweetest things to my princess that would make her blush.

And it made me freaking sick. How could I feel that way?

For a bitch, no less! I tried to make the feelings go away but I knew after the cooking challenge it was all for nothing. She was too much. She was everything. And I just couldn't fight it.

Something was wrong with me.

But it felt to right to ever give it up.

* * *

_Part Three: _**Skull**

* * *

So we showed up at her place, and I was pretty impressed. It was a bit tiny but comfy. Enough for one person, maybe even two.

I blushed at that thought and tried to make my head shut the fuck up.

But there were boxes everywhere. It was way cramped in there. The space was limited with everything being all stuffed in a corner. The only thing she actually had unpacked was a table and some other small things.

"So..." I thought, trying to make conversation.

Of course, after that awkward car ride, I don't see how that was possible.

Courtney turned to look at me, brown eyes dark and filled with something I couldn't understand. "Why did you..." She started, but faded out and shook her head. "Forget it. Why are you even here, Duncan?"

I felt my mouth go dry. "I..." Actually, I didn't really have much of a reason. I had just bought a ticket, found her, and that was all I had planned so far. "You look like you need help with unpacking."

Yeah, I know. I was being a pussy. A real bad one at that.

But Courtney seemed fine with the suggestion and threw a box at me.

Thank goodness. I don't think I would've been able to deal with the embarrassment if I had actually had to say _I missed you._

"Trash?" I asked.

Courtney looked at the old history book. "No. Put it in the keep pile."

I picked up something else. "Keep?"

"Naw," she shrugged.

"You'd rather keep a history text book than an iPod touch?"

"I use it more." I sighed. She was a freak.

We got through about seven boxes before I started getting bored. It had been about an hour already, but not a quiet one. I kept finding baby blankets and pictures of her as a kid as well as other blackmail, which lead to stupid arguments that were nothing but fun.

Then I got this one stupid box that was taped ridiculously. "Do you have a box cutter?"

She tapped her chin. "Um, no... but I think there is a letter opener in the hall closet." I got up and walked down the hall, looking at the blank white walls. Courtney is the only teenage girl who wouldn't wanna splash things up with some color...

I got to what I thought was the closet, but instead, it was a room. Courtney's bedroom, to be specific.

Since she just moved in, it made sense that her mattress was just sitting in the middle of the floor. There were posters on the wall, and things pinned up everywhere. I smiled. Courtney had some character in her own room, at least.

Then my eyes went wide.

Right there, by the alarm clock.

It was that damn wooden skull.

* * *

Wood carving is unusual. Yeah. I know that already.

It's not like my dad passed it down to me or something, nope, I was just born with the skill for it.

It's not a joke! I actually took wood shop and was a freaking beast in there. Only class I've ever gotten an A in. The best thing about it was that I learned more than just about making birdhouses or something equally fruity. I could build a dog house, hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I could build a real house by the time I had raped that freaking class!

Anyway.

Wood carving.

It was pretty damn relaxing. I'd never really had many hobbies other than terrorizing small children and making trouble for other people, so it was nice to have something I could call mine.

The skull wasn't done yet, though.

It looked like shit.

I don't know why I gave it to her. It's probably the lamest thing I've ever done, period.

But, I feel like when I was giving that to Courtney... I was sharing a part of myself that only she could have.

And, surprising, she liked it. A lot.

I could only hope it meant she liked me too.

* * *

A/N: DAMN ME! I'm a shit updater. *kisses readers feet* Please forgive me!

Anyway... *passes out love muffins* pretty please? *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
